Two Is Better Than One
by WillowThePuppy123
Summary: Handsome Jack definitely seems like the type of person who would want to fuck himself.
Timothy Lawrence hated his job. Constantly having to pose as a complete and utter douchebag and being legally forbidden from breaking character. But the one thing he hated more than his daily job was having to actually interact with the man his body was reconstructed after.

Jack had called Timothy to his office. The body double wasn't entirely sure why, but not knowing what Jack had in store for him just made him more worried. He nervously twiddled his fingers as he approached the big door to the CEO's office. He opened it slowly, just enough to get in, then close it behind him. He looked around the office. It was huge, and had massive looming statues of the CEO. Jack was pretty full of himself, wasn't he.

"You're late." Handsome Jack hissed from the big yellow chair behind his desk.

Timothy tensed up, already feeling his palms get sweaty as nervousness crept over him. "Sorry..." He said quietly, his voice cracking.

"Well hurry up and get over here!" Jack commanded.

Timothy jumped slightly, surprised by Jack's tone. He rushed up to the desk, keeping his gaze down.

"Have a seat, cupcake." The CEO quickly sounded more inviting as he gestured to the chair across from him.

The doppelganger was hesitant as he took a seat in the chair. He folded his hands in his lap to stop himself from twiddling them.

"Do you know why I called you up here?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk, crossing his legs.

"No sir..." Timothy said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Mm, well." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Running all of Hyperion can be such.../Draining/ work. Sometimes a ruler needs a nice way to...Unwind." He gave his look-alike a smirk, opening one eye.

Timothy furrowed his eyebrows, unsure what Jack meant. "Sir, I don't think I-"

"Shut up." Jack cut him off.

The doppelganger bit his tongue.

"Mhm. I love how damn _obedient_ you are." He chuckled and stood up, walking around the desk, and standing in front of his double.

Timothy sunk down in his seat, looking up at Jack. He hated this. God did he hate this. Jack had a devious smirk on his face. He looked down at Tim like a hawk eyeing it's next meal and Timothy _hated_ it.

"Sir, I-I'd really rather-"

"Did I say you could talk?"

Timothy quickly shut up again.

"Now. Question time. What's your name?"

Was this a trick question? "Timothy Lawrence." The doppelganger hesitantly answered. He recoiled as he felt a strong slap on the side of his face.

"Wrong." Jack hissed. "What's your name?" He repeated.

"I-It's Jack, sir..." Timothy whimpered.

Jack smiled, content with that answer. "And I'm your boss, right?"

"Yes sir..."

"And that means you do what I tell you, yes?"

Timothy slowly nodded.

"Then strip." Jack ordered nonchalantly.

Timothy blinked. What? He looked at Jack. Maybe he hadn't heard right?

"You heard me." Jack kept a blank expression.

Timothy looked down at himself, then up at Jack. He blushed, and hesitantly slipped off his coat.

"Oh hurry it up! It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before!" Jack snapped, crossing his arms impatiently.

Timothy jumped a little, and stripped off his Hyperion shirt, doing as told, not wanting to upset Jack any more than he already was.

Jack groaned and pulled Timothy up out of the chair, the double yelped in surprise. The CEO pushed his double against the desk, and yanked his pants down, then gripped the elastic of his boxers.

"S-Sir, wait!" Timothy squirmed, trying to get away from him.

"Quit whining kid, geez." Jack growled, gripping Tim's throat with one hand, and sliding his boxers down with the other.

Timothy's face flushed red as Jack got a nice view of his half erect member.

A big smirk crossed Jack's face. "You enjoying this, cupcake?"

Timothy shook his head.

"This says otherwise." He gripped his double's member in one hand. "You sure your don't like being bossed around? Told what to do? Being manhandled by your boss?" Jack was dangerously close to Timothy's face now, his voice husky.

A soft whine slipped out of Tim's mouth at Jack's touch. He wanted to cover his mouth, take the sound back, hope Jack didn't hear it...But as soon as it came out, Jack's lips were pressed to his own. Timothy couldn't help it, he practically melted into the kiss, and Jack didn't hesitate to shove his tongue into his double's eager mouth.

The CEO moved his hands down to undo his own belt, and drop his pants. No boxers. He was already hard. He broke away from the kiss to strip off the rest of his clothes.

Timothy couldn't help but eye Jack's erection. Sure, the two of them were identical, but it was more intimidating to see Jack like this than it was to see himself.

The CEO made a motion with his finger for Tim to turn around. Timothy hesitated, but obeyed, and turned around. Jack wasn't gentle as he shoved Timothy onto the desk, earning a yelp out of him.

"Beg for it." Jack hissed against his ear. The CEO reached around and ever so slightly started stroking Tim's member.

The doppelganger whined. He hated how easily he gave in to his boss. He also hated how Jack was barely giving him the pleasure he wanted. He didn't want to _beg_ to be fucked by this asshole...But at the same time, he was far too aroused to say no.

Jack softly nipped at his double's neck, earning soft squeaks out of him.

"Please..." Timothy said breathily.

"Please _what_?" Jack growled, giving Tim's cock a tight squeeze.

"F-Fuck me!" He gasped.

"That's more like it." Jack grinned. He went to one of his desk drawers to get something out of it.

Timothy obediently stayed where he was. Good god did he hate Jack. He hated himself too at the moment. Why did he ever agree to any of this? Being Jack's body double was bad enough, was he gonna be his fuck toy now too?

The doppelganger was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Jack repositioned himself behind him. Tim put his head down on the desk.

Jack positioned his now lubed up cock against Tim's entrance. Timothy tried to relax, knowing it'd hurt either way.

Once again, Jack wasn't gentle. He thrust into his double, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. He didn't give Tim much time to adjust before he started mercilessly thrusting in and out of him.

Timothy's screams, whimpers, and whines gradually turned to moans as he relaxed, leaning on the desk, shuddering with each thrust until finally Jack hit his prostate. The doppelganger tensed up, and let out an obscene moan.

Jack smirked. "There it is." He focused on the spot, abusing it with his cock.

The feeling nearly sent Timothy over the edge. "Ah~! J-Jack...I-I'm gonna..."

Jack reached around and squeezed the base of Tim's cock. "Did I _say_ you could cum?"

Timothy whined, putting his head on the desk. "Mmn...P-Please...I-I need to..." He begged.

"You're just so damn cute." Jack chuckled. He thrust harder, picking up the pace, causing Timothy to whine from overstimulation. Jack continued, and let out a moan that could be likened to that of an A Porn Star as he came in Timothy's ass, filling him to the brim. He let go of his double's cock, and he came on the floor, shuddering as Jack filled him up.

Jack pulled out of his double, and it didn't take him long to get himself dressed.

Timothy put his head down on the desk, panting heavily. "Shit..." He stay there, some of Jack's seed leaking out of his ass.

"I always thought it would feel great to fuck myself." Jack smirked.

Timothy stood up, using the desk for support. He was obviously worn out from the experience. Jack cupped Tim's chin in one of his hands, and smirked as Tim tried to flinch away. "They did such an amazing job with you." He placed a soft kiss on Tim's lips. "You'll always be my _favorite_ Jack." The way he said the word wasn't affectionate, but possessive. "Get dressed. I expect you back here tomorrow."


End file.
